The present invention relates to aircraft cargo systems and particularly to a method and apparatus for carrying a load from beneath an aircraft.
Aircraft are employed extensively for carrying heavy cargo from one location to another, expecially in areas relatively inaccessible to cargo carrying land vehicles. The load is conveniently supported from a cable sling attached to the cargo hook of the aircraft and by means of which the load is lifted and deposited at a location remote from the point of pickup. However, the aircraft are limited in their load carrying ability and may support a few thousand pounds in addition to the weight of the aircraft itself.
Proposals have been made regarding flying a plurality of helicopters in tandem and/or abreast for lifting a load heavier than could be carried by a single helicopter. Not only does this necessitate the expense of the additional aircraft, but also frequently necessitates considerable alteration of the additional aircraft to provide either a structural connection or extensive electronic control between aircraft.